


женьшеневый чай

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine





	женьшеневый чай

Воспоминания свалены в кучу, смешались в ком, по краям торчат чьи-то взгляды и жесты, куски вещей и запахов, части мелодий и слов, в центре – событие или день. Иногда везет – и целый сезон. Целый год, бывает, из одной зимы, вокруг морозно, солнечно, снег сияет, слепит, бесконечный праздник и песенка из рекламы колы на фоне. Вспоминаю и спорю сама с собой, но я же ездила на море, я же носила смешное тонкое платье, зимой такое не наденешь, но нет.  
Мороз. Солнце. Мандарины. Елки.   
Может, и ездила на пляж, но это скорее говорит, что я морж, а не доказывает существование лета.  
Бывает хуже, как в тот год, который весь состоял из майской ночи, когда ярко светили звезды, в окно залетали вишневые лепестки, и одуряющее пахло сиренью, и одного дня – душный август, жара стояла такая, что клочок кожи, на котором не было защитного крема, краснел, багровел, лопался, сох и рассыпался пеплом. Я на стажировке в кафе. С первой минуты ясно, что работа мне не подходит, а я не подхожу ей, но я все не ухожу, в кафе кондиционер, и невозможно даже подумать о том, чтобы с ним расстаться. Мы стоим у бара и что-то тихо обсуждаем, мимо лениво бродят официантки, сонный вторник, никого нет, и тут заходит она.  
Села за столик, уставилась в меню, я по привычке засмотрелась, она красивая, конечно, она поразительно красивая, бледная, под глазами синяки, а руки трясутся, что мне через весь зал видно. Так странно!  
Когда она успела так побледнеть и осунуться, еще вчера все держалось (ничего не держалось, все развалилось той майской ночью), но еще вчера я не сказала бы о ней – бывшая.  
Теперь говорю, я на стажировке в кафе, сквозь раздражение слушаю свою потенциальную коллегу – на кой черт она сюда пришла, когда люди расстаются так, как мы это сделали, никто не приходит на работу друг к другу, даже если это единственная в мире должность, а тебе страшно нужен такой специалист. Есть же какие-то принципы, разве нет?   
Удалить номер, чтобы случайно не отправить сообщение, доводить до нервного срыва бесконечными рассказами общих друзей и не приходить на чужую работу.  
Она заказывает женьшеневый чай.  
Чай приносят.  
Официантки шепчутся и осуждают.  
Одна говорит:  
\- Наркоманка!  
Вторая соглашается:  
\- Точно. Я героинщиков видела, они именно такие.  
Героин, очевидно, как любовь. От нее дрожат руки, дрожит все тело, от нее темнеет под глазами и появляются морщины у рта, от нее начинают дышать глубоко и часто, от нее, а еще от ссор и неприятных скучных разговоров.  
Она пила чай, официантки шушукались, а спустя несколько часов я пила кислое вино и устраивала драму Н., размахивала руками и объясняла, понимаешь, вот оно, предательство любви и всего, что у нас было, они говорили – наркоманка, а я знала, я могла сказать нет, никаких наркотиков, одни гормоны, но не сказала.  
Н. не слушала, но это и правильно, никто не выдержит слушать одно и то же без конца и перерывов, Н. подливала мне вино и время от времени кивала.  
Я снова начала о предательстве, но оборвала себя на полуслове, какая несусветная глупость, а я ведь всегда считала себя разумным человеком. Я заговорила о другом, что работы нет, деньги и силы на исходе, Н. отвлеклась от телефона и прислушалась, но зазвонил мой. Она.  
\- Ты такая красивая была сегодня, я глаз не могла оторвать, послушай, давай встретимся, обсудим еще раз, зачем же так рубить, пожалуйста, давай попробуем.  
Я думала сказать, это ведь не сыр в магазине.  
Тем более мы все уже давно попробовали.  
Но я ничего не сказала, положила трубку и продолжила о том, что страшно утомляет каждый день выбирать, молоко или билет на трамвай, и пора уже найти работу, а еще добавить ее в черный список, потому что ну невозможно же так. Невозможно.  
Н. кивала, блокировала номера в моем телефоне, тайком совала мне в сумку деньги и была абсолютно незаменима и этот день, и во все последующие.


End file.
